Usuario discusión:FalconX Zero/1
Skin Edita la pagina, Usuario:Lord of Dark/wikia.css y escribe esto: @import "/index.php?title=Usuario:carlos.nintendo/wikia.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; ayuda como se hace para crear una pagina quiero crear extreme rules --Waylerd (discusión) 20:40 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Información Hola, Lord of Dark, la información de tu wiki ya esta en Wikia, y los demás WWE existentes los voy a poner también de acuerdo a la fecha de creación, si hay wikias de WWE con el mismo tema, el helper verá la decisión de cerrar y fusionar en uno solo.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:34 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Dark, preguntaba como lograstes poner color a las categorías en Paginas. -- 17:49 25 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Mira que tal quedo la nueva modificacion al Skin Wikia.css 03:42 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ayuda 2 cual es la pagina donde se baja las canciones --Waylerd (discusión) 16:08 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Logros Hola, Daniel, si es posible solicitar vos mismo los logros para WWE mediante Solicitud de Logros, además los requisitos del Wiki del mes para tu wiki WWE y se solicitan en Solicitud de Wiki del mes.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:46 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Propuesta Hola Dark, venía a decirte que como no sé mucho del tema, podría ayudarte con el manteminiento y algunas plantillas =P, o fundar proyectos etc. -- 23:39 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Wikia.css Hello Lord of Dark, While working on the bot flag, I notice that you put in some code in Wikia.css to hide advertisements on this wiki. Please note this violates Wikia's Terms of Use and that has been removed immediately. If you would like to discuss this with me further, please feel free to write on my talk page, but realize that any further edits to that page that violate our TOU may result in being stripped of your bureaucratship. --daNASCAT (talk) 22:19 24 ene 2011 (UTC) ::I have also removed some code from the JS. While I give you some very due credit for the way you constructed your staff/helper checker, it does indeed violate our TOU as well. Skin personalizado Hola Lord of Dark, aprovecho que daNASCAT te avisó para aclararte algo. El mismo código JS que ha borrado, lo borré yo mismo tras avisar a carlos.nintendo de es.mario - puedes comprobarlo. Igualmente me parece que conoces los cambios que han tenido los Términos de Uso en Wikia, ya que eres un seguidor habitual del blog de Wikia en español en la Central, y por tanto estás al día de todo lo que va ocurriendo. Ya avisamos anteriormente de los cambios que estaban ocurriendo y explicamos qué era válido y qué no era válido. También aclaramos que aquellas modificaciones que fuesen contra los Términos de Uso solo sería permitidas en el skin personal. Siento que el staff haya tenido que actuar, habitualmente suelo avisaros cuando veo algún error con la intención de que el Staff no tenga que apercibiros, pero mucho me temo que si todos os ponéis de acuerdo para extender códigos ilegales, no podré avisaros a todos, como en este caso, que me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Por favor, retira todas aquellas modificaciones del skin que vayan en contra de los términos de uso, y si los ves en otros wikis, avisa a los administradores de que hagan lo mismo. Este tipo de acciones en contra de los Términos de Uso, pueden dar lugar a que en un futuro se recrudezcan aún más los Términos y eso serán en contra del interés de todos, tratemos de evitarlo por favor. Un saludo y espero que no se vuelva a repetir, pasaré por aquí mañana para ver qué tal han ido las cosas, espero que esté todo solucionado.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 23:27 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Burócrata Veo que te has convertido en burócrata, quería preguntarte, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me hagas también burócrata? no pasa nada si no, solo quería saber. -- 00:57 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Sorprendente Mira el video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jqzvp2WTLb4 --Waylerd (discusión) 14:25 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Este es gracioso http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noOkIwvPnww --Waylerd (discusión) 14:32 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Códigos Hola Lord of Dark, estaba revisando los códigos que tienes en el Common.css y los códigos que te voy a mostrar van contra los Términos de uso: /* "Crear un nuevo wiki" Desactivado */ #request_wiki { display: none !important; } Debes quitarlos inmediatamente ya que, cómo te dije, van contra los Términos de uso, también ví los códigos que tienes en el Monobook.css y son los de WikiDex, esa wiki permite copiar esos códigos pero debes agregar lo siguiente: /* El código CSS de esta página proviene de WikiDex. Para los autores del mismo, ver el historial de w:c:es.pokemon:MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Favor de mantener este mensaje si copian el código a otro wiki. */ Ahí dice explicitamente que tienes que dejar ese mensaje si copias los códigos. Me pasaré mañana por el wiki para ver si ya haz echo lo que te pedí. Saludos---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 16:37 18 feb 2011 (UTC) :Me alegra que hayas quitado los códigos que van contra los Términos de usos, pero debes agregar lo de WikiDex, o tendré que avisarle al usuario Ciencia Al Poder que es el actual burócrata y creador del skin de WikiDex.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 18:44 18 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Me parece que tú no leiste bien el mensaje que te dejé, te repito una parte del mensaje pero más destacado para que entiendes ya que al parecer no sabes entender los mensajes que te dan: Si te diste cuenta, yo sólo hablé del Common.css sobre los términos de uso, nunca te dije que agregarás lo de WikiDex, solo lo dije, cómo muy bien me dijiste en mi discusión, que lo agregarás en el Monobook.css. Ah, por cierto, wikidex (cómo la llamas tú) no es su nombre, se llama WikiDex. Saludos---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 01:16 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Ayuda ¿Cómo se puede agregar a los MediaWikis eso que dice: Aviso: Antes de realizar cualquier cambio aquí, consulta primero con Ejemplo (disc. · contr.).? Obviamente no quiero saber para poner un mensaje así, es sólo para agregar cómo refrescar la caché en Chrome. Saludos,---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 23:53 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ::D, que quieres que te diga... después de cómo te traté me ayudas, eres una gran persona y un gran usuario de wikia, sé que cometimos errores, pero quiero remediarlos, ¿qué me dices? Saludos,---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 00:10 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdona Sí, yo te espamie desde una IP, fue una vez hace dos semanas :P, y puedes ver en los registros de bloqueo que la bloqueastes por dos semanas, y solo paso una cuando aparece otro spammer que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, puesto que solo cuento con dos PC, la mia y una del cole... así que perdona por todo y no volvere mas a molestarte -- 01:22 26 mar 2011 (UTC)